1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for preparing syntactic foams.
2. Description of Related Publications
A paper entitled "Surface Modification of Fillers and Reinforcement in Plastics," by E. P. Plueddemann and G. L. Stark, 32nd Annual Technical Conference (1977), Reinforced Plastics/Composites Institute, The Soc. of Plastics Ind., Inc. (1977), discusses silane modification of mineral surfaces used primarily to improve adhesion and water resistance in various plastics, including epoxy resins. Silane coupling agents are discussed, including aminosilanes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,194 and 3,477,967 to Resnick disclose methods for making syntactic foams using various silane coupling agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,126 to Kolek discloses a low density resinous filament wound composite having fiberglass filaments and hollow glass microspheres whose surfaces are treated with a viscosity and bond improving agent such as a silane having an amino group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,714 to Brichta, et al. discloses a method for imparting adhesion between reinforcing materials and a plastic matrix wherein at least one silane coupling agent is used, including an aminosilane.
The Handbook of Epoxy Resins, by Lee and Neville, 1967, McGraw-Hill, discusses the use of nonylphenol as an accelerator in epoxy resin systems, at Chapter 10, pages 4 and 5.
Canadian Pat. No. 976,680 also discusses epoxy resins using as an accelerator nonylphenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,812 to Plettner discloses a process of manufacturing aqueous emulsions of epoxy resins using an ethylene oxide adduct of nonylphenol.
German Offen. No. 2,213,051 discloses an aqueous epoxy resin emulsion with alkylphenol emulsifiers.
Also, Japan. Kokai No. 73 84,838 discloses a water thinned epoxy resin coating composition containing polyethylene glycol nonylphenyl ether.
Epoxy Resins, Chemistry and Technology, edited by May and Tanaka (1973), Marcel Dekker, pp. 566-577, discusses syntactic foams.
Syntactic foams are materials utilized for their buoyancy comprising hollow spheres which can be of glass encased in a plastic resin matrix which can be a cured epoxy resin.